The Blue Butterfly : Our Promise That You Can't Keep
by Scarlet 'n Blossom
Summary: Awalnya, dia adalah musuh. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia memiliki nasib yang sama seperti kami. Kami berjanji akan bertemu lagi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya karena takdir untuknya terlalu kejam sehingga kami tidak akan menemuinya lagi? R & R please. (Sudut pandang dari Two Qiaos)
1. The Innocent Flower met The Crimson Pass

**A/N :**

Blossom : Hey guyyyyyysssss!  
Scarlet : Selamat datang dan terima kasih sudah berkunjung di fic kami. Oke langsung saja. Seperti yang sudah Reader-san baca di Summary-nya. Sekarang ini The Blue Butterfly berfokus kepada Qiao bersaudara alias Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao. Lalu-...  
Blossom : Scarlet-kun! Giliran aku sekarang bicara...  
Scarlet : Oke deh...  
Blossom : EHEM! Oke, karena itu mohon dibaca ya! Nanti kalau dibaca pasti tau.  
Scarlet : Cepat amat. *facepalm* Oke, ya sudahlah. Mari kita mulai.  
Blossom : Wakatta!

**Disclaimer : **All characters belongs to KOEI, I own nothing... except my OC, Mei Xujie.

**Warning : **Akan lebih baik jika baca **The Blue Butterfly **agar lebih mengerti. Dan maaf jika ada OOC, TYPO, dsb.

**Note : ***** **=) 10.96 Yuan = Rp.20000-,

* * *

**The Blue Butterfly : Our Promise That You Can't Keep**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Innocent Flower met The Crimson Passion  
**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

.

.

" Ayah! Sudah aku bilang ayah jangan bekerja sampai ayah sembuh! " bentak seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat terang yang diikat ponytail dengan bunga dirambutnya yang diikat itu. Dia menggunakan pita untuk menutup leher kecilnya. Dia menggunakan gaun berwarna pink dan mengenakan kaus kaki putih yang menutupi paha rampingnya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pinggangnya.

Pria tua yang sudah beruban tertawa lalu tersenyum kearah putri bungsunya.

" Ayah tidak apa-apa kok, Nak. Kamu tidak perlu khawa-... " Tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pria tua yang disebut ayah oleh putri bungsunya itu batuk keras. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

" Tuh 'kan! Sudah kubilang ayah harus istirahat! " sahut gadis itu sambil menarik lengan ayahnya.

" Istirahat melulu... Ayah jadi bosan nih... "

" Kok bosan? " Dia melepas genggamannya dari lengan ayahnya. " Padahal asyik 'kan? Bisa mimpi sepuas ayah... "

Pria tua itu tertawa lagi. " Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali putriku. Nah, Xiao... Lebih baik kamu bantu kakakmu buat makan siang. Ayah hanya akan baca buku kok... "

" Huuh~ Baiklah. Tapi ayah jangan bekerja ya! Biar aku dan kak Da aja yang kerjain tugas rumah. "

" Baiklah, ayah mengerti. " Pria tua itu tersenyum.

Dengan begitu, gadis yang disebut Xiao itu pun pergi dan menutup pintu kamar ayahnya. Xiao berlari dengan riangnya sambil mencari kakaknya di dapur.

" Kak Da~ "

" Ah, Xiao. "

Lalu Xiao mengambil celemek dan memasangnya. Lalu membantu kakaknya yang bernama Da itu.

" Tidak perlu, Xiao Qiao... Aku bisa buat sendiri kok... " sahut Da Qiao sambil mengambil pisau dari tangannya.

" Eeeh! Tapi aku harus bantu juga! Aku juga pengen buat makanan untuk ayah. Dari dulu, kakak melulu yang masak. Aku juga harus bisa masak, lebih hebat daripada kakak! " sahut Xiao sambil menggoyangkan kedua tinjunya keatas kebawah.

Da Qiao menghela napas panjang lalu tersenyum. " Baiklah. Kamu menang. Tapi kamu buat saja ikan panggang sana. Biar aku yang masak supnya. "

" T-Tapi... Aku ingin buat sup. Kalau begitu biar aku yang potong wortelnya! "

" Oke oke, baiklah. Kalau begitu, nanti kita panggang ikannya ya. "

" Baiklah! "

Dengan begitu, adik kakak yang ternyata adalah Qiao bersaudara dari Jiang Dong itu bekerja sama membuat makan siang.

* * *

Setelah mereka memasak makan siang dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

" Kalau aku panggil ayah sekarang. " sahut Da Qiao sambil berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya.

" Baiklah. " kata Xiao Qiao sambil meletakkan tiga mangkuk nasi diatas meja.

Setelah Da Qiao tiba di depan kamar ayahnya. Dia mengetuk pintunya. " Ayah? Makan siangnya sudah siap. " Lalu terdengar suara ayahnya dari dalam kamarnya, ayahnya batuk keras sampai terdengar oleh kedua telinganya, Lalu Da Qiao membuka pintunya dengan panik.

" Ayah! " Lalu kedua mata Da Qiao yang berwarna ungu itu membesar, kaget melihat ayahnya yang terjatuh dari atas kursinya. Dan dia melihat darah ditepi bibir ayahnya. Da Qiao langsung mendekati ayahnya.

" Ahh, putriku. Makan siangnya sudah siap ya? Kalian boleh duluan makan... " sahut ayahnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelap darah dari bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

" Tidak boleh, ayah! Ayah harus makan, kalau tidak penyakit ayah jadi semakin parah... Ayo, ayah. " sahut Da Qiao sambil membantu ayahnya berdiri.

Ayahnya pun mengangguk dan berdiri. Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama.

" Nanti ayah jangan lupa minum obatnya ya, ayah. "

" Ayah tau kok... "

-xxx-

Lalu keluarga Qiao tersebut makan bersama. Mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa sambil makan. Walaupun hanya ada tiga penghuni dirumahnya, Qiao bersaudara itu cukup senang ayahnya masih bersama mereka.

Ibu dari Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao meninggal karena setelah melahirkan Xiao Qiao. Dan saat itu Da Qiao masih berumur 1 tahun. Da Qiao tau rupa ibunya sedangkan Xiao tidak. Tapi, Xiao Qiao tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ada lukisan Ibunya di kamarnya. Da Qiao bersyukur karena Xiao Qiao adalah gadis yang sabar dan selalu tersenyum, agar membuat semua orang disekitarnya untuk tersenyum. Karena itulah di selalu ceria setiap saat.

" UHUK! UHUK! " Ayah mereka kembali batuk keras dan membuat makanan dimulutnya terbuang. Dan darah dari mulutnya mengenai nasi dimangkuknya.

" A-AYAH! " teriak Qiao bersaudara panik dan mendekati ayahnya.

" M-Maafkan ayah... putriku. Ayah membuat suasananya jadi buruk seperti ini... "

" Ayah, jangan bicara lagi. Nanti ayah kembali batuk. Xiao, bisakah kamu beli obat di Wan? " sahut Da Qiao.

" Wan? Tapi jauh sekali... "

" Tapi hanya disanalah obat yang paling bagus disana. Bawa Luo Yue bersamamu supaya lebih cepat. " Luo Yue adalah kuda milik mereka. Sebelumnya kuda itu adalah milik ayah mereka, Qiao Xuan. Tapi karena ayahnya itu belum memberinya nama. Xiao Qiao memberi nama pada kuda itu.

" B-Baiklah... Kalau begitu aku pergi! " sahut Xiao Qiao sambil berlari dan memasang sepatunya. Lalu Xiao Qiao pergi ke kandang kuda miliknya.

" Hai, Luo Yue! "

" HIEEEH! "

" Penyakit ayah semakin parah. Karena itu kita harus cepat pergi ke Wan untuk beli obat. " Lalu Xiao menaiki kuda yang berbulu coklat itu dan memegang talinya. " Ayo, Luo Yue! "

" HIEEEH! "

Dengan begitu, kudanya berlari kencang menuju Wan.

* * *

Setelah tiba di Wan. Xiao Qiao turun dari kuda dan mengikat kudanya di pohon.

" Kamu tunggu disini ya. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi. "

" HIEEEH! "

" Aku harus cepat... " Lalu Xiao Qiao berlari masuk ke wilayah Wan.

Xiao Qiao baru pertama kalinya melihat istana di depannya. Xiao menggeleng kepalanya, dia tidak punya waktu untuk melihat-lihat istana pada saat seperti ini. Dia harus cepat membeli obat untuk ayahnya, pikir Xiao.

' Mungkin aku harus beli buah-buahan juga... ' Pikir Xiao. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum sendiri. Lalu Xiao berjalan cepat sambil clingak-clinguk mencari toko obat.

Lalu Xiao menemukannya, tokonya terletak di sudut kanannya. " A-anu! Pak! Permisi saya mau beli obat. Saya mau beli obat ini! " sahut Xiao sambil memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi obat-obat yang diperlukan.

" Oh, baiklah. Tunggu dulu ya. "

Xiao Qiao terus berharap penjual obat itu langsung datang dan menemukan obat-obat yang diperlukannya. Tapi sudah lebih dari 10 menit dia menunggu akhirnya penjual obat itu keluar dan memberi satu kantung yang berisi obat-obatan.

" Ini dia. "

" Terima kasih, Pak! " sahut Xiao sambil memberikan uangnya dan langsung berlari mencari toko buah-buahan.

Lalu Xiao Qiao mencari sebuah toko lagi untuk membeli buah-buahan. Lalu Xiao Qiao menemukan toko itu dan masuk ke dalam toko itu.

" Bibi! Aku beli buah persik 10 Yuan!***** " sahut Xiao sambil memberi uangnya.

" Baiklah. " Lalu, Bibi penjual buah-buahan tersebut mengambil buah persiknya. Tangannya sangat cepat memasukkan buahnya kedalam kantongnya. " Nih. "

" Wah! Bibi hebat! Terima kasih Bibi! " Lalu dia megambil kantong yang berisi buah persik dan berlari menuju kudanya.

Lalu Xiao setelah jauh berlari. Tidak sengaja, Xiao menabrak seseorang.

" Aduh! " Xiao Qiao terjatuh dan kedua kantong itu terjatuh.

" Dasar ... Kalau mau lari lihat sekitar dulu... " sahut seorang pria yang bertampang bandit.

Xiao Qiao hanya diam dan mengambil kedua kantong tersebut.

" Hei! Kalau orang lagi ngomong dengerin dong! " sahut pria itu sambil menginjak buahnya.

" ...! " Lalu Xiao Qiao menatap orang itu dengan wajah marah. " Tidak sopan! " bentak Xiao Qiao. Dia mengambil tanah dengan tangannya dan melempar tanah itu di depan wajah orang yang tidak dikenal itu.

" Aaakh! Sialan! " Orang itu menggosok matanya dengan lengannya.

Xiao Qiao pun mengambil kantongnya meskipun sudah hancur, tapi tidak semuanya. Lalu Xiao Qiao berlari dengan panik dan mencari kudanya.

" Uuh... Dimana Luo Yue. " ucap Xiao panik dan clingak-clinguk dimana pintu keluar wilayah Wan. Karena dia belum pernah mengunjungi wilayah Wan. Xiao Qiao tidak tau dimana jalan keluarnya. Apalagi, seumur hidupnya belum pernah mengunjungi istana.

Xiao Qiao terus berlari kemana kedua kakinya membawanya. Lalu, lagi-lagi Xiao menabrak orang. " Kyaa! " Xiao Qiao hampir terjatuh.

Dia menabrak seorang pria yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam, dia memakai armor berwarna merah dan dia membawa tongkat panjang, Xiao Qiao berpikir kalau orang itu adalah seorang Jendral tapi tidak tau asalnya.

" HEI! TUNGGU, BOCAH! " teriak pria yang mengejar Xiao tadi.

" Ah...! " Xiao Qiao panik dan langsung lari.

DUAAAGH

Pria tersebut memukul pria itu dengan tongkat panjangnya. Xiao Qiao kaget dan menatap pria itu.

" Bamdit yang bukan penghuni Wan dilarang memasuki wilayah Wan... " sahut pria itu dengan nada tenang. " Bawa dia. " sahut pria itu kepada prajuritnya.

" Baik, Tuan! "

" ... " Xiao Qiao hanya menatap pria itu takjub. Pria itu sadar ditatapi, pria itu mendekatinya dengan wajah tersenyum. " Kamu tidak apa-apa, nona? "

Baru pertama kalinya Xiao bertemu dengan pria baik hati sepertinya, dan baru pertama kalinya seorang pria memanggilnya 'Nona'. Dan wajahnya merona merah karena melihat senyumnya yang membuat pria itu terlihat lebih tampang walaupun dengan rambut panjangnya itu. Jarang sekali ada pria yang memiliki rambut panjang selain dia.

" I-Iya... Aku tidak apa-apa... "

" Syukurlah... "

Xiao Qiao baru sadar kalau dia harus segera pulang ke rumah. " T-Terima kasih sudah membantuku! Permisi, Tuan! " sahut Xiao Qiao sambil memberi hormat lalu berlari menuju ke arah pohon dimana Luo Yue berdiri. Xiao Qiao melepas ikatannya lalu langsung pergi.

Saat perjalanan pulang. Xiao memegang dadanya. Dan wajahnya masih merona merah sampai sekarang. Detak jantungnya sangat cepat dan membuat Xiao Qiao terus mengingat pria yang menyelamatkannnya tadi.

Dia menggeleng kepalanya dan berusaha melupakan itu dan berpikir tentang keadaan ayahnya. Tapi tidak bisa, dia masih tetap saja membayangkan wajah senyum pria yang bagi Xiao tampan.

' Apa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi ya... ' pikir Xiao.

* * *

**Author's Note :  
**

Blossom : Yah, kalian pasti tau siapa.  
Scarlet : Yeah... Seriously... Dan juga, kami sangat SUCK memasang Genre-nya. Jadi mohon kasih tau ya kalau Genre-nya bener atau salah.  
Blossom : Dan kami peringatkan jangan lupa REVIEW! Review-mu sangat kami hargai dan membuat kami senang~ :)  
Scarlet : See ya guys next chapter!


	2. Bloody Tears

**A/N** : Nyanpasu! Chapter 2 ni youkoso! Yah, sedikit curhat aja nih ya. Sebenarnya aku ngepublish fic ini karena gak ada kerjaan. Daripada gak ada yang mau dibuat. Tapi sebenarnya ada. Fandom DW lagi tapi yang versi modern.

Dan juga alasan satu lagi kenapa aku buat ini adalah untuk... Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao. Karena mereka adalah couple favoritku.

Oke sudah cukup. Balas review!

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Etto, Wa-chan. Wan itu maksud nee-chan Istana Wan di Battle of Shi Ting (DW6). Soalnya disanalah Xiao dan Zhou pertama kalinya bertemu. Dan nama ayah Da dan Xiao adalah Qiao Xuan. Etto, atau nee-chan yang lola disini? .-.

Ah, tidak apalah. Thanks udah mereview, though. :)

**-KuroragiUum-**

Yah, Da Qiao versi Senpai itu Dandere atau Kuudere ya? Entah kenapa sekarang aku malah susah bedain Dandere dengan Kuudere. Yak, terima kasih udah mereview.

**Disclaimer : **All characters belongs to KOEI excluding my OC, Mei Xujie. Got it?

* * *

**The Blue Butterfly : Our Promise That You Can't Keep**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bloody Tears**

* * *

**Normal POV**

.

.

" Ayah. Ini ramuannya " sahut Da Qiao sambil memberi ramuan didalam sebuah mangkuk kepada ayahnya, Qiao Xuan. Penyakitnya masih belum sembuh, sudah lebih dari satu bulan pemakaian obat yang dibeli Xiao Qiao di istana Wan tapi masih belum sembuh. Da Qiao terus berharap kalau ayahnya akan sehat seperti sedia kala.

Qiao Xuan pun meminum obatnya dengan pelan. Setelah ramuan tersebut, Da mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangannya, Qiao Xuan menghela napas panjang. " Dimana Xiao? " tanya Qiao Xuan.

" Xiao Qiao sedang mencuci piring. Nah, ayah tidur ya... "

Qiao Xuan tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Dengan begitu, Da pun berjalan keluar dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

PRAANG

Aku terkejut. Aku mendengar suara pecahan piring dari dapur, aku pun berlari dan pergi ke dapur.

" Xiao! Apa yang- "

Da panik melihat telapak tangan kirinya yang berdarah.

" Ka-kakak! Sa-sakit! Tanganku...! " ucap Xiao Qiao sambil menangis kesakitan dan memegang telapak tangannya yang berdarah itu.

" Tahan dulu, Xiao. Kakak ambilkan perban! " sahut Da sambil mengambil peralatan medis untuk mengobati lukanya. Dia pun mengambil perban dan menutup lukanya dengan perban itu. Xiao Qiao masih menangis dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Setelah Da menutup perbannya, Da menghapus airmatanya, " Tidak apa-apa, Xiao. Kamu akan baik-baik saja. Kamu tidur saja dan biar kakak yang menyelesaikannya. " sahut Da sambil membantu Xiao berdiri dengan hati-hati.

Xiao hanya mengangguk pelan, Da mengantarkan Xiao kekamarnya. Setelah itu Da pun mencuci piringnya yang masih belum dibilas.

Tidak beberapa kemudian, Da selesai mencuci piringnya. Setelah itu Da menggantungkan celemeknya dan melihat keadaan ayahnya. Dia membuka pintunya dengan pelan dan mengintip. Ternyata ayahnya masih tertidur, Da tersenyum kecil dan menghela napas lega. Setelah itu, Da pun pergi ke kamar Xiao untuk melihat keadaan Xiao. Da masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Da membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya. Da melihat kalau adiknya masih belum tidur. Xiao hanya menatap langit-langit, matanya setengah tertutup dan airmatanya masih mengalir. Da menatap Xiao dengan sedih, dia memndekati Xiao dan duduk ditepi kasurnya.

" Xiao... Tidurlah. "

" Sakit... kakak. " ucap Xiao pelan.

" Aku yakin kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, Xiao. Tidurlah... " sahut Da Qiao sambil mencium dahi adiknya.

" Hum... " Xiao pun menutup matanya.

Da tersenyum lega. Lalu Da pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang lain.

* * *

Da Qiao pergi keluar untuk menjemur pakaian. Tapi, saat Da keluar rumah, dia melihat asap yang sangat tebal disekitar rumahnya. Terjadi sebuah kebakaran besar di desanya. Da Qiao panik dan ketakutan, Da memegang kepalanya dengan wajah panik.

Da bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera membangunkan ayah dan adiknya.

Dia berlari dengan panik menuju ke kamar adiknya.

" Xiao! Maafkan aku, tapi kamu harus ikut kakak sekarang! " sahut Da dengan nada cemas.

" E-Eh? K-kenapa kak? " tanya Xiao dengan nada pelan dan berusaha untuk duduk.

" Nanti kakak jelaskan! Ayo kita pergi ke kamar ayah! "

Lalu mereka mendengar dobrakan pintu rumahnya, mereka berdua kaget dan semakin panik.

" Ka-kakak... " ucap Xiao ketakutan. Da mendekati adiknya dan membantu Xiao berdiri.

" Ayo, Xiao. " sahut Da sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Mereka berdua pun berlari dan pergi menuju kamar ayahnya.

Setelah tiba dikamar ayahnya. Mereka langsung memasuki kamar ayahnya. Sebagian manor milik Qiao itu terbakar membuat mereka semakin takut dan panik untuk membuka pintunya. Da mendorong pintu itu.

" Ayah! "

Mereka kaget melihat ayahnya yang memegang pedangnya sambil menyerang seorang prajurit yang berarmor hitam.

" UHUK! UHUK! Da! Xiao! Pergi dari sini! "

" T-Tapi.. ayah! "

" Jadi, mereka putrimu-... UGH! " Prajurit itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Qiao Xian menusuk perutnya, lalu mencabutnya kembali. Da dan Xiao melihat prajurit yang mati ditangan ayahnya itu dengan wajah penuh horor.

" A-ayah... "

" Ayo! Kita harus pergi dari sini! UHUK! UHUK! UHUK! " sahut Qiao Xuan sambil berlari keluar.

Qiao Xuan tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Dia melihat banyak sekali prajurit didepannya. Qiao Xuan mundur beberapa langkah, tapi setelah itu dia kembali maju dan menyerang mereka seorang diri.

" AYAH! "

JLEBB

Ayahnya menusuk salah satu prajurit dan langsung mencabutnya. Dan kembali menusuk prajurit dan mencabutnya. Dia terus melakukannya tanpa henti dan menghiraukan penyakitnya.

" UHUK! UHUK! " Qiao Xuan kembali menyerang.

Tapi.

Salah satu jendral menusuknya dari belakang.

SRIIING

Jendral itu kembali mencabutnya.

" UGH! "

" AYAH! " teriak Da dan Xiao.

Qiao Xuan tidak dapat menjawab, dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya pun terjatuh, dan nafasnya tidak dapat didengar lagi.

Xiao hanya menatap ayahnya yang sudah mati dan airmatanya kembali keluar. Xiao Qiao mengeluarkan teriakan tangisnya yang tajam.

" Hmhm... Sekarang hanya kalian yang tersisa di desa ini. Kau akan kami bawa kepada Tuan Dong Zhuo! "

Da memeluk Xiao yang menangis tadi, memeluknya erat dan menutup matanya erat. " Tidak apa-apa Xiao... Kakak akan selalu ada bersamamu... "

Xiao Qiao hanya bisa tersedu. Badannya bergemetar.

Lalu, salah satu prajurit menarik tangan Xiao yang terluka. Xiao Qiao berteriak kesakitan. " Xiao! "

" L-Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Lepaskaaaan! " teriak Xiao kesakitan.

" XIAO! " teriak Da sambil mendekati adiknya. " Ukh! " Tiba-tiba ada orang yang memukul leher belakangnya, membuat Da kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan.

" KAKAK! " teriak Xiao.

" Hentikan! " teriak seorang wanita yang berambut panjang yang berwarna coklat kemerahan. " Dasar, laki-laki memang cabul semua. Bawa mereka ke dalam kereta. " sahut wanita itu dan menatap semua prajurit itu dengan dingin.

Xiao Qiao terlalu letih dan akhirnya dia pingsan. Para prajurit pun membawanya ke dalam kereta kuda. Lalu wanita yang membawa pedang ditangan kirinya memasukkan pedangnya didalam sarungnya. Lalu dia melihat kedua bersaudara itu.

" Kasihan sekali... " gumam wanita itu dengan wajah sedih.

* * *

**A/N : **_Dare kana? _Pasti tau siapa! Hwahaha! Oh iya, sebenarnya sewaktu pertama kali aku buat The Bkue Butterfly. Aku bingung untuk memberi OC ku senjatanya apa (Mei Xujie). Pertamanya aku masu kasih dia senjata rapier. Tapi karena terinspirasi dengan _Shujinko _(Female Protagonist) dari Persona 3 Portable aku pengen kasih dia senjata spear. Spearnya mirip punya Guan Yu, bukan kayak punya Zhao Yun atau Ma Chao atau karakter DW lainnya yang menggunakan _spear_. Ujungnya besinya itu sama dengan spear milik Guan Yu. Tapi tentunya sedikit lebih pendek _spear _nya. Dan _fighting style_-nya sama dengan _Female Protagonist_ juga. Begitulah...

Wokeh! Maaf agak pendek. Tapi, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 2 dan mohon reviewnya! Pwease!


	3. The Bloody Angel

**A/N :** OSU! GIRLS! BOYS! KISS! *Fuyukimodeon*! Welcome to Chapter 3! Yoshi, langsung saja. Balas review!

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Scarlet : Game MK?! Apa itu?! Ore ha KININARI DAZE!  
Blossom : Kamu ini... Chit*nda Er* versi genderbender atau apa sih...  
Scarlet : Scarlet is Scarlet. Sama seperti Hideyoshi is Hideyoshi... Mengerti?  
Blossom : Aku mengerti oh Tuan gak nyambung! *falcon punch* Oke, thanks Wa-chan! :3

**-KuroragiUum-**

Blossom : Uwookh! Hebat! *tepuk pramuka pake kuali*  
Scarlet : Hoi! Balikin kualinya! Aku mau masak nih!  
Blossom : Gomen nasai. Dan... Senpai. Yandere mode-nya udahin dong. *matiin remote control* Oke! Thanks, Kuroragi-senpai!

**Disclaimer : **Dynasty Warriors! Belongs to KOEI, dammit. But, my damn adorable Xujie is mine!  
Guo Jia : MILIK SAYA!  
Scarlet : HUSH!  
Xujie : EEEI! *double falcon kick*  
Scarlet + Guo Jia : GYAAAAAA!

**Warning : **Eh? Ada OOC? Gomen. Ada Typo? Gomen. Ada apa lagi? Pokoknya Gomen terlebih-kurangnya.

* * *

**The Blue Butterfly : Our Promise That You Can't Keep**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Bloody Angel**

* * *

**-Da Qiao POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dimana aku? Dan Xiao juga, dimana dia?

...

Aku baru sadar kalau tadi kami diserang oleh para prajurit yang tidak kami kenal. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kami diserang? Kenapa ayah... kenapa semua penduduk desa juga... dan rumah kami.

" ...! " Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Aku melihat kami berada di suatu tempat... terlihat mewah dan- Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mimpi 'kan? Kenapa bisa aku bisa disini sedangkan tadi aku diserang oleh-

" HAHAHA! Jadi kalianlah Qiao bersaudara ya hah?! Hahaha! Aku sangat menantikan kalian!" sahut seseorang yang suaranya terdengar menjijikkan olehku. Lalu aku mengangkat kepalaku. Seorang babi gemuk (Dong Zhuo) duduk di singgasananya. Lalu dia berdiri dan mendekatiku secara perlahan. Lalu aku melihat sekitar.

" K-Kakak... "

" Xiao! Aakh! " Babi itu memegang daguku dengan kasar. " Kyaa! J-Jangan sentuh aku! Dasar orang menjijikkan! " teriakku sambil menampar wajahnya dengan sekuat tenagaku.

" UGH! Lalu mimik wajahnya bertukar, sangat marah. " Grr... Dasar tidak tau diuntung! " Lalu dengan keras dia menamparku dengan tangan yang besarnya itu dan membuatku terjatuh.

" Kakak! " Xiao Qiao mendekatiku dan membantuku.

" Pfft... Babi. " Aku mendengar suara perempuan yang menahan ketawanya.

" N-Nona Xujie...! Saya mohon diam! Tuan Dong Zhuo pasti akan mendengarmu! " bisik seorang wanita satu lagi.

" M-Maaf... "

" Aku langsung muak dengan kalian! Mei Xujie! Bawa mereka ke penjara! " perintah babi itu sambil kembali berjalan ke kursi tahta sambil kesal dan marah.

" Baik... " jawab perempuan yang tadinya menahan ketawanya. Dia menjawabnya dengan tenang. Dia menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam, lehernya tertutup, pakaiannya itu tersambung dengan dilehernya itu dan pakaiannya itu menutup dadanya sampai lututnya. Kedua bahunya terbuka dan menggunakan lengan panjang dan dia menggunakan sepatu boots. Rambutnya berwarna coklat kemerahan yang diikat dengan pita yang juga berwarna hitam.

Xujie mendekatiku. " Ayo... " sahut perempuan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kenapa dia tersenyum? Dia 'kan musuh, tapi kenapa? Atau ini hanyalah jebakan untuk kami? Tapi, hatiku mengatakan tidak. Senyumannya itu adalah senyuman sungguhan.

* * *

Lalu, saat kami berjalan menuju penjara. Dari tadi kami hanya diam seribu kata. Kami hanya mengikuti perempuan itu dari belakang, tapi dibelakang kami ada beberapa pengawal. Aku rasa mustahil untuk melarikan diri.

Setibanya di penjara, perempuan itu berbisik kepada kami. " Tidak usah khawatir... Kalian sebentar lagi ... akan aman. " Setelah itu dia menghadap ke pengawal yang mejaga penjara. " Masukkan mereka kedalam penjara sekarang. "

" Baik! "

Lalu dia pergi. Dan seorang prajurit membawa kami kedalam penjara dan mengunci penjaranya.

" Tunggu dulu...! " teriak Xiao Qiao sambil memegang penjaranya.

" Hei, diam kau!" bentak prajurit tersebut.

Lalu, Xiao Qiao berjalan pelan ke arahku. " Kakak... Dia itu siapa? Apa maksud kata-katanya tadi? "

" Aku juga tidak mengerti... "

Apa benar kami akan aman? Tapi, saat ini kami masih belum aman... (Author : EXACTLY! *ditendang Xujie*)

" Kakak, aku lelah. "

" Tidurlah, Xiao. Kakak hanya disini kok... "

" Kakak juga dong... Aku... takut. " sahut Xiao sambil menggenggam tangannya yang terluka karena pecahan piring beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Xiao dengan lembut.

" Baiklah. Kakak juga tidur. Kalau begitu, tidurlah. "

" Hum... " Xiao pun menidurkan tubuhnya dilantai batu yang dingin. Lalu, dia menutup matanya perlahan.

Da Qiao tidur disebelahnya dan tidur menyamping menghadap ke Xiao. Da tersenyum kecil menatap Xiao lalu Da Qiao menutup matanya.

.

**Da Qiao POV : OFF**

* * *

**Normal POV : ON**

**.**

**.**

Pada dini hari. Seorang perempuan membawa pedang tipisnya. Dia berjalan dengan menuju penjara.

" Oh? Nona Mei Xujie? Kenapa malam-malam begini nona- "

JLEEEBB

Perempuan itu menusuk pengawal yang menjaga penjara. Lalu, dia menarik pedang tipisnya itu dari dada pengawal itu yang tertusuk.

SRRIIING

BRRUUK

Pengawal itu pun mati. Darah membasahi lantai batu yang dingin itu.

" Maaf. " gumam perempuan itu yang bernama Mei Xujie itu. Lalu dia mendekati pengawal yang baru saja dia bunuh itu, dia mengambil kunci di pinggangnya. Setelah itu dia membuka kunci itu.

" Ah, maaf mengganggu tidurmu. " sahutnya pelan sambil tersenyum, dia merasa bersalah.

Ternyata Da Qiao sudah bangun dari tadi karena dia mendengar suara tusukan. Da memasang wajah ketakutan dia melihat darah yang mengenai pipinya.

" Kalian bisa keluar dari sini. Ikut denganku. " sahutnya dengan tenang.

" A-anu... Darah di pipimu... " sahut Da sambil menunjuk pipinya. Xujie menaikkan alisnya dan menyentuh pipinya.

" Oh... Maaf... " Lalu dia pun menghapus darah dipipinya dengan sarung tangannya. " Apa darahnya sudah hilang? "

" S-sudah.. "

" Kalau begitu... bisa kau bangunkan adikmu? Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Kita harus keluar dari sini... " sahutnya sambil menunjuk Xiao Qiao yang tertidur di samping Da.

Dia bilang... keluar dari sini? Dia ingin menyelamatkan kami...? Tapi.. dia 'kan...

" Anu... Bisa kah kamu membangunkannya? Kita harus cepat! " sahutnya.

" Ba-baik! "

Da Qiao pun menggoyangkan bahu Xiao Qiao. " Xiao ... Xiao Qiao... Bangun... "

" Ngh... Kak Da? Ada apa? " Lalu Xiao Qiao pun duduk dan menggoso kedua matanya. Dan dia langsung terkejut melihat perempuan yang ingin menyelamatkan mereka.

" Maaf mengganggu tidur kalian, aku akan membebaskan kalian... "

Mereka pun tidak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya. Da harap dia benar-benar membebaskan mereka dari istana Luo Yang.

**-Normal POV : OFF-**

* * *

**-Da Qiao POV : ON-**

Kami sedang berjalan di koridor. Xiao Qiao memeluk erat lenga kiriku dengan erat. Dan terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba, dua orang prajurit muncul.

" Nona Mei Xujie? " tanya salah satu prajurit.

" Hei! Mereka 'kan-... " Perempuan itu langsung berlari kearah prajurit itu dan menusuknya.

JLEEBB

SRRINGG

Dan dia langsung menarik pedangnya kembali. Dan prajurit itu mati...

" HU-HUWAA-... " Lagi, dia langsung menusuk prajurit yang satu lagi yang hampir berteriak ketakutan.

SRINGG.

Membuang darah dipedangnya dan memasukkan sarungnya yang ada di pinggangnya. Lalu aku mendengar dia berbisik.

" Maaf... "

Lalu, perempuan itu meolehkan kepalanya ke kami dan tersenyum. Tapi, itu membuat Xiao Qiao semakin ketakutan dan berdiri dibelakangku dan memegang erat kedua bahuku. Aku bisa merasakannya kalau dia gemetar ketakutan.

" Xiao... "

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya untuk membaca mimik wajahnya. Karena poninya menutupi matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Tidak melihat kearahku. Apa kami harus melarikan diri dari tempat ini tanpa bantuannya?

Lalu, aku kembali menolehkan ke arah perempuan tadi. Dia tidak melihat kearahku, dan hanya menghela napas panjang.

" Ayo... Ikut denganku... Kalian akan selamat... Percayalah padaku... "

Kata-kata itu semakin membuatku ragu, tapi kalau kami pergi dari sini tanpa bantuan darinya. Kemungkinan besar, kami akan ditemukan dan kembali ditangkap. Tapi kalau dia hanya bersandiwara, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan...?

" Hei...! Ayo cepat! "

" Ah... um... Ba-baik... " Lebih baik, kami mengikutinya.

Saat di koridor. Kami menemukan jalan buntu. Perempuan itu mendekat ke tembok batu itu dan menyentuhnya... Lalu menekannya.

Tembok itu dengan pelan, sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Jalan rahasia...!

" Yuk... "

" Baik... " Aku mengangguk dan Xiao Qiao ikut mengangguk.

Kami masuk kedalam dan tembok itu kembali tertutup rapat. Kami terus berjalan ke dalam.

" A-anu... "

" Hm? " dia menoleh kebelakang dan terus berjalan.

" Kamu 'kan... "

" Oh...ya, namaku Mei Xujie. Maaf aku telat memberitahu namaku pada kalian. "

" Oh begitu. Lalu, kenapa kamu membantu kami? "

" ... " Dia kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan. " Itu karena... kalian sama denganku. "

" Maksudmu...? "

"..." Dia tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan.

Aku terpaksa tidak menanyakan kembali. Sepertinya dia tidak mau mengatakan alasannya.

Sesampainya, kami menaiki tangga dan dia yang duluan menaikinya. Lalu, dengan tangannya dia memukul tembok yang diatas kepalanya. Dan temboknya terbuka. Dia pun naik keatas dan membantu kami naik dari sana.

" Nah, kalian bebas. Aku sudah menyiapkan kuda untuk kalian untuk pergi dari sini. Dan- "

Lalu kami mendengar suaraorang banyak yang berteriak semangat. " OOOOOUU! "

" A-apa? Cepat sekali mereka datang? " Dia lalu berlari ketepi jurang dan melihat dari bawah. Kami pun ikut melihatnya.

Ada banyak pasukan yang berlari dan menyerang istana Luo Yang. Mereka semua menggunakan armor biru.

" Wei..? !" sahutnya terkejut. " Kalian harus pergi dari sini! Cepat! "

" Tapi, bagaimana denganmu nona Xujie? " tanyaku panik.

" Tidak usah khawatir denganku. " Lalu dia berlari dan mengambil pedangnya. " Aku yakin pasti ada yang akan menolong kalian! "

" Tapi- "

" CEPAT! " bentaknya.

" Ba-baik! " Aku dan Xiao Qiao pun menaiki kuda.

Lalu, Mei Xujie berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya pada kami. " Sampai jumpa lagi. " sahutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kami pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. " Terima kasih, Xujie! " teriak Xiao Qiao yang kembali ceria.

Xujie terkejut melihat reaksi Xiao Qiao, karena Xiao Qiao yang dilihatnya sebelumnya. Sangat penakut dan diam. " Ya, sama-sama... " sahutnya. Lalu dia kembali berlari.

* * *

Setelah kami sudah jauh dari istana Luo Yang. Kudanya berhenti.

" Kakak? Kenapa kudanya berhenti? "

" Aku juga tidak tahu, kudanya tidak mau berjalan... " sahutku sambil menendang kudanya.

Kudanya tiba-tiba memekik dan mengamuk. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki depannya dan membuat kami jatuh. "KYAAA!"

Lalu kami mendengar suara orang.

" Hei, kau dengar sesuatu... " suaranya laki-laki.

" Aku punya telinga... Tentu saja dengar! " bentak laki-laki itu terlihat kesal.

Kami mulai panik dan mencoba menenangkan kudanya. " K-kuda baik, ayo cepat Xiao-WAAAA! " sahutku sambil mencoba menaiki kuda tapi gagal.

"Hei, kau mendengarnya? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah ada disini? "

" Lebih baik kita periksa "

" Kakak... " Xiao Qiao pun mulai panik dan menangis.

" Xiao Qiao, jangan menangis! Ayo kita sembu-"

" Hei, tunggu dulu! Kalian Qiao bersaudara 'kan? " Gawat, padahal kami belum sempat sembunyi.

Kami pun menoleh kebelakang dengan pelan.

Dua orang pria dengan armor berwarna merah muncul dibelakang kami.

" Eh... Kamu 'kan... " kata Xiao Qiao sambil menunjuk pria berambut panjang yang membawa tongkat panjang.

" Xiao? " sahutku sambil menoleh ke arah Xiao Qiao. "Kau mengenalnya?"

" Lama tidak bertemu, nona Xiao Qiao... " sahutnya dengan tenang.

" Lho? Kamu kok tau denganku? Padahal waktu itu, kita tidak saling berkenalan dan... " sahut Xiao Qiao kebingungan.

" Wow, ternyata kau benar-benar terkenal ya-ukh!" Pria berjenggot dan menggunakan dual tonfa terkena pukulan tongkatnya. "HEI! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?! "

" Ceritanya nanti saja. " sahutnya ke pria berjenggut itu. Lalu dia mengarahkan matanya kembali ke Xiao Qiao dan tersenyum. " Kami berdua datang untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua, atas perintah ayah kalian. Qiao Xuan. "

" Eh? Ayah yang... "

Dia mengangguk. " A-anu! Kalian aku membawa kami kemana? " tanyaku.

Lalu pria berjenggot itu menjawab, " Ke Jian Ye, wilayah kami! Kalian akan tinggal disana. "

* * *

Lalu, aku menaiki kuda putih milik pria berjenggot itu. "Anu... Kamu siapa?" tanyaku.

" Hm? Payah sekali... Aku ini Sun Ce! The Little Conqueror! " sahutnya dengan bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

" Dasar tukang pamer... " kata pria berambut panjang sambil membantu Xiao Qiao menaiki kuda coklatnya.

" Berisik! " bentaknya kesal.

" Um... Namaku Da Qiao... dan adikku Xiao Qiao. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami. "

" Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kalian bisa diluar istana Luo Yang? Padahal kalian ditangkap." tanya pria berambut panjang sambil menaiki kudanya.

" Oh! Tadi nona Mei Xujie yang menolong kami! " sahut Xiao Qiao senang.

" Mei Xujie? " tanya pria bernama Sun Ce itu.

"Yup! Padahal dia termasuk pasukan babi gemuk itu! Tapi, dia ingin menyelamatkan kami atas keinginannya sendiri!" kata Xiao Qiao sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" Aku baru mendengarnya. "sahut pria berambut panjang yang bernama Zhou Yu sambil memegang dagunya.

" Aku juga! Yang penting, ayo kembali ke Jian Ye!" kata Tuan Sun Ce sambil menedang kudanya dan kudanya berlari. " Pegang yang erat nona Da Qiao! "

" E-eh?! Ba-baik! " sahutku kebingungan sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

Tuan Zhou Yu pun menendang kudanya dan kudanya ikut berlari. "Kau juga, nona Xiao Qiao." sahutnya sambil menoleh kebelakangnya.

" Baik~ " Xiao Qiao pun memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

Aku pun melihat istana Luo Yang dari jauh.

TIK

ZRAAAASH

" Ah, hujan! " teriak Xiao.

" Kalau begitu kita cari goa untuk berteduh! " sahut Tuan Zhou Yu.

" Oke! "

Lalu, kami menemukan goa kecil dan berteduk disana.

" Brrrr... Dingin! " keluh Xiao sambil memegang kedua lengannya.

" Pakai ini. " sahut Tuan Zhou Yu sambil memberikan mantel.

" Waaah! Terima kasih! " sahut Xiao sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tuan Zhou Yu hanya tersenyum.

Syukurlah, Xiao kembali ceria seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajah ceria Xiao.

" Nona Da. "

" Ya, Tuan? "

" A-Apa kau kedinginan? Nih, pakai mantelku. " sahut Sun Ce sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan tepi jari telunjuknya.

Aku tersenyum. " Maaf sudah merepotkan, Tuan. Tapi terima kasih. "

" Sama-sama! "

Hm... Harumnya, baunya... Tuan Sun Ce. H-Harum sekali... Wajahku jadi memanas.

" Hm, lebih baik kita menunggu sebentar lagi untuk pulang. " sahut Tuan Sun Ce.

" Ya, bisa-bisa Nona Xiao Qiao dan Nona Da Qiao terserang penyakit. Aku harap hujannya sebentar lagi akan reda. "

" Hmph... Aku gak suka hujan! " sahut Xiao sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

" Kenapa? "

Xiao memasang wajah sedih dicampur kesal. " Soalnya... hujan itu hanya membuat badan kita basah dan jadi demam. Kita tidak bisa pergi keluar dan hanya bisa diam ditempat teduh. Karena itulah. " Setelah itu dia tersenyum. " Tapi, sewaktu aku masih kecil, aku sering main air dengan kak Da. Badan kami jadi basah-basah dan kami berdua demam deh. Teehee..." sahut Xiao.

" Begitu ya. Tapi kamu tidak seharusnya benci dengan hujan. Hujan juga ada untungnya... "

" Hee~ "

Aku pun mendekati Xiao dan menatap langit...

Langit yang menangis...

...

Aku harap Xujie akan baik-baik saja. Dan kami ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

* * *

**A/N : **

Scarlet : Bruwokokokoko!  
Blossom : Ketawa macam apa itu?!

Scarlet : Ketawa ya ketawa. Haha, kami hanya mengcopy paste fic The Blue Butterfly yang chapter 8 dan 9 saja. Mendokusai...

Blossom : Bilang 'Mendokusai' tapi malah ketawa aneh.

Scarlet : Yah, daripada ketawa Sima Yi 'kan? Ketawanya udah mainstream.

Sima Yi : Oi...

Blossom : Oke! Review onegaishimasu! Adieu!


	4. Our New Home

**A/N :** Doumo minna! Oke langsung saja mulai dan balas review!

.

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Blossom : Santet Dong Zhuo. Tidak bisa dimaafkan... *ambil wara ningyou*  
Scarlet : Bagus, aku juga harus buat wara ningyou. *tusuk boneka wara ningyou*  
Dong Zhuo : GYAAAA! UUUGH!  
Scarlet & Blossom : Double Mystletainn kiiick! *gergaji Dong Zhuo* Yosh! Mission complete! Thanks Wa-chan!

**Disclaimer : **Semua karakter milik KOEI, kecuali OC milik saya.

**Warning :** Maaf jika ada OOC, Typo, atau kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

**The Blue Butterfly : Our Promise That You Can't Keep**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Our New Home**

* * *

**-Xiao Qiao POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Buka gerbangnya! " perintah Tuan Sun Ce.

" Baik! " Dua orang prajurit pun membuka gerbangnya. Aku melihat kedepan, mataku melebar melihat banyak sekali rumah dan jauh di depan aku melihat kastil yang besar.

" Waaah! Besarnya! " ucapku takjub.

" X-Xiao, kecilkan suaramu. " sahut kak Da sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dengan wajah cemas.

" Eh, maaf. Aku kelepasan. " sahutku sambil menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku. Tuan Zhou Yu hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikapku barusan. Uh, memalukan sekali.

" Hei, kau tidak perlu sebegitu formal kok. Karena mulai sekarang, kalian akan tinggal di sini... di Jian Ye! " kata Tuan Sun Ce sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Waaah! Sungguh? Terima kasih, Tuan! "

" Maaf sudah merepotkan, Tuan Sun Ce. Tapi kami sangat bersyukur, kami benar-benar sudah berhutang budi pada Tuan... " sahut kak Da sambil memenggenggam kedua telapak tangannya.

" Nah, sudah kubilang tidak perlu formal Nona Da. Kami melakukan ini demi mendiang ayahmu. " sahut Tuan Sun Ce.

" I-Iya... Tapi tetap saja... "

" Haha, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan! "

Kuda kami berjalan pelan, para warga desa memberi hormat dengan sopannya. " Ah, Tuan Sun Ce. Akhirnya beliau sudah pulang. " ucap salah satu warga desa.

" Siapa mereka? Mereka ... cantik sekali. "

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar mereka mengatakan itu, lalu aku melirik kak Da. Aku melihat warga desa, wajahnya merona memerah. Seperti dia mendengar mereka, tidak. Dia memang mendengarnya...

" Nah, kita sudah sampai. " ucap Tuan Sun Ce. Dia dan Tuan Zhou Yu pun turun dari kuda, Tuan Zhou Yu membantuku turun dari kuda. Yah, aku akui badanku memang ... agak pendek jadi yah. Kakiku tidak bisa mencapai tanah sama sekali.

Lalu, Tuan Sun Ce membantu kak Da turun dari kuda. " Terima kasih, Tuan. "

" Nah, ayo kita masuk ke istana. Buka gerbangnya! "

" Baik! " ucap dua orang pengawal. Mereka pun membuka gerbangnya. Gerbangnya kecil, tidak seperti gerbang yang sebelumnya. Lalu, gerbangnya terbuka. Aku melihat beberapa pengawal yang menjaga istana. Mereka semua menggunakan armor berwarna merah. Lalu aku melihat beberapa dayang istana mendekati kami.

" Nah, Nona Xiao Qiao, Nona Da Qiao. Dayang-dayang ini akan mengantarkan kalian ke ruangan kalian. Kalian pasti sudah lelah. " sahut Tuan Zhou Yu.

" Dan nanti malam, kami akan merayakan perayaan kedatangan kalian! " sahut Tuan Sun Ce.

" E-eh? Perayaan kedatangan kami? T-Tapi kami tidak meminta- "

" Oh, sudahlah Nona Da Qiao. Baiklah, kembali ke ruangan kalian. " sahut Tuan Sun Ce. " Baiklah, antarkan mereka. " sahut Tuan Sun Ce lagi kepada para dayang.

" Baik, Tuan. Ayo, Nona ... "

Kami pun mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka.

* * *

" Disinilah kamar Nona. " sahut salah satu dayang sambil membuka pintunya.

Aku melihat ada 2 ranjang, dengan dekorasi temboknya berwarna merah dan emas. Dilengkapi dengan dua lemari pakaian, meja rias dan rak buku.

" Waaah! Kamarnya bagus sekali! " sahutku sambil masuk ke dalam sambil melihat sekitar.

" Um... Kasurnya terlalu besar. "

" Kakak! Harusnya kakak bersyukur dong! " Lalu aku duduk sambil menggoyangkan kasurnya. " Empuk sekali! " ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

Kak Da hanya tersenyum menatapku. Lalu dayang itu masuk ke dalam.

" Lalu, ada tempat pemandian di sebelah sini. " sahut dayang itu sambil membuka pintu di sudut kanan bawah. Kami pun beranjak dari kasur dan melihat tempat pemandiannya.

" Luas sekali! " ucapku takjub.

" Ah, maaf. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya Hu Xingling. Sekarang saya bekerja untuk melayani Nona. "

" Oh, kalau begitu. Boleh aku panggil kamu Xingling? " tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

" Ah, sebenarnya saya tidak keberatan. Jadi, ya. Tentu saja, Nona. "

" Teehee. Oh ya, namaku Xiao Qiao. Dan ini kakakku Da Qiao. "

" Saya pernah mendengar nama nona. Nona adalah putri dari mendiang Tuan Qiao Xuan, benar? Saya minta maaf karena saya tidak sopan mengatakan ini. "

" Tidak apa-apa kok. " sahutku sambil menggoyangkan kedua tanganku. " Ah, tapi kenapa kaamu bisa tau? "

" Nona Xiao Qiao dan Nona Da Qiao itu sangat banyak dikenal oleh rakyat Wu. Karena nona terkenal akan kecantikan nona berdua, dan juga mendiang Tuan Qiao Xuan dulunya teman dari Tuan Sun Jian. "

" Eeeh? Kami sebegitu terkenalnya ya? Aku gak sadar... "

" Aku juga... " sahut kak Da.

Xingling tertawa kecil. " Nah, saya sarankan nona mandi dan mengenakan pakaian baru. Kalau boleh dengan senang hati, saya akan membantu nona menggosok punggung nona dan memilih pakaian untuk nona. " sahutnya dengan nada sopan sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Wow! Sungguh? Maksudku, tidak perlu sebegitu repotnya kok. Kami bisa mandi sendiri kok. "

" Menggosok punggung, Xiao... "

" Ah iya. Aku salah ngomong. Dan juga, kami juga akan senang kalau Xingling yang memilih pakaian untuk kami. "

" Baiklah, Nona. Saya akan mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk nona. "

" Terima kasih. Yuk, kak. Kita mandi sama-sama. Aku saja yang gosok punggung kakak! " sahutku sambil menarik kak Da ke tempat pemandian.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Dan juga nanti kakak juga yang menggosok punggungmu. "

" Oke! "

* * *

Lalu kami memasang handuk di tubuh kami dan membuka ikat rambutnya. Lalu kami membuka pintu tempat pemandiannya.

" Wah, airnya masih panas ya. "

" Kita bersihkan badan dulu. Ayo, kakak gosok punggung kamu. "

" Oke! "

Lalu setelah kami menggosok punggung kami. Kami pun masuk ke dalam kolam besar yang airnya hangat. "

" Haaah~ Hangatnya~ "

" Kolamnya besar sekali ya. Padahal kolamnya untuk kita berdua saja. " sahut kak Da.

" Iya juga ya. Ah! Kalau begitu aku mau pacu renang! Ayo kak! Kayak dulu~ "

" E-Eh? Tapi... "

" Humph, kakak gak asyik... " sahutku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

Kak Da menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum. " Baiklah. Satu kali putaran saja ya. "

" Dua kali putaran... "

" Baiklah... "

**-xxx-**

Setelah kami mandi bersama. Kami mengenakan hanfu putih setelah mengeringkan tubuh kami dengan handuk. Lalu kami masuk ke dalam kamar. Xingling terlihat sudah menyiapkan pakaian.

" Ah, nona sudah selesai. Bagaimana rasanya? " tanya Xingling dengan nada sopannya.

" Menyenangkan sekali! Tadi aku dan kakak main pacu renang tadi! "

" X-Xiao...! " ucap kak Da yang merasa malu.

Xingling tertawa kecil. " Begitu ya. Nah, saya sudah mempersiapkan pakaian untuk nona. Silakan dicoba. " sahut Xingling sambil memberikan pakaiannya. Gaun milikku berwarna merah dan keemasan dan ada warna putihnya, begitu juga dengan milik kak Da.

" Humph, aku gak mau pakai warna merah... "

"Eh? Kenapa Nona? "

" Soalnya semuanya serba merah. Aku mau warna oranye! Atau warna mint... "

" Tapi, lebih baik kamu pakai ini saja Xiao. "

" ... Iya deh. "

Kami pun menukar pakaian kami.

" Waah, cocok sekali lho, Nona. Kalian berdua terlihat cantik sekali! " sahut Xingling takjub.

" Terima kasih, Xingling. " sahut kak Da.

" Hm~ Ternyata warna merah gak buruk juga. "

" Saya senang mendengarnya, Nona Xiao Qiao. " sahut Xingling sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi tetap saja aku mau warna oranye... "

" Ah, baiklah. Tapi, lebih baik besok saya akan mencarinya. Dan juga, sebentar lagi sudah hampir malam. Kalau begitu, kita harus pergi ke ruangan perjamuan. "

" Ah iya. Tapi dimana tempatnya? "

" Karena itulah saya berada disini, Nona. Saya akan mengantarkan Nona kesana. "

" Iya yah. Kalau begitu, ayo. "

* * *

" Nah, disinilah tempatnya. " sahut Xingling sambil membuka pintunya.

" Oh! Nona Da Qiao, Nona Xiao Qiao! " sahut seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna coklat dengan pakaiannya berwarna merah dengan mahkota yang berukuran kecil diatas kepalanya.

" ...? "

" Akhirnya kalian datang. Oh iya, selamat datang di Wu! Ayo, ikut denganku! "

" A-anu... Maaf kalau saya tidak sopan mengatakan ini. Tapi nona siapa? " tanya kak Da.

" Oops! Maaf, aku telat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sun Shang Xiang, panggil saja Shang Xiang. Aku adiknya kak Ce dan kak Quan. "

" Ah, i-iya, Nona Shang Xiang. Nama saya Da Qia-"

" Udah tau kok! Udah tau! Nah, ikut denganku! "

" B-baik... " Kami pun mengikutinya.

Lalu kami menemui Tuan Zhou Yu dan Tuan Sun Ce, dan juga pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah gelap yang diikatdan juga seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam.

" Oh, kalian sudah datang ya. Nah, ayo kita mulai saja sekarang! "

" Tidak perlu buru-buru, Sun Ce. " sahut Tuan Zhou Yu sambil menghela napas panjang.

" Oh, ayolah. Sekarang kita pesta lho, kau harusnya lebih semangat dong! " sahut Tuan Sun Ce sambil memukul bahu Tuan Zhou Yu. Tuan Zhou Yu hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

" Kak Ce, jendral yang lainnya belum datang. Bagaimana mau mulai? " tanya pria yang berambut merah itu.

" Eh iya yah. Mereka belum datang juga. Lama amat... Oh ya, ini adikku, Sun Quan. " sahut Tuan Sun Ce sambil menepuk punggungnya.

" Ugh, pukulanmu sakit, kak Ce. " gerutu pria yang bernama Sun Quan itu. " Senang bertemu dengan putri dari Qiao Xuan. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua. "

" Ah iya, kami juga. " jawab kak Da.

" Dan saya Lian Shi. Istri dari Tuan Sun Quan. Senang bertemu dengan kalian... " sahutnya dengan nada sopan.

" Senang bertemu denganmu juga. "

Lalu, pintunya terbuka dan muncul beberapa orang.

" Oooh! Akhirnya kalian tiba juga! "

" Dan anehnya mereka barengan tibanya... " sambung Tuan Zhou Yu.

" Hm? Jadi mereka anak dari Qiao Xuan ya? " sahut kakek tua yang tentunya rambutnya sudah beruban.

" Senang bertemu dengan kalian. " sahut kak Da sambil memberi hormat. 'Psst! Xiao kau juga! " bisik kak Da.

" S-senang bertemu dengan kalian semua! Benar-benar suatu kehormatan! " sahutku sambil memberi hormat.

"Aku juga. Biar aku perkenalkan namaku. Aku adalah Huang Gai. "

" Dan saya Lu Xun, senang bertemu dengan nona berdua. "

" Saya Ling Cao. "

" Saya Ling Tong. Putra dari Ling Cao. "

" Ah iya. "

" Nah! Ayo kita mulai! "

Lalu para dayang berdatangan sambil meletakkan makanan dan memberikan minuman kepada para jendral. Aku melihat Xingling juga disana, Xingling memberiku minuman yang berwarna merah pekat.

" Silakan menikmati. " sahut Xingling.

" Terima kasih, Xingling! "

" Nah, ehem! " Tuan Sun Ce mulai berpidato. " Dalam rangka menyambut kedatangan putri dari mendiang Qiao Xuan, kita merayakan kedatangan mereka. Sekarang, mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari Wu! Nona Da Qiao dan Nona Xiao Qiao, selamat datang di Wu! "

" T-Terima kasih. " jawab kak Da.

" Nah untuk merayakannya. Mari kita bersulang! "

" BERSULANG! " sahut para jendral sambil mengangkat gelas berisi minuman berwarna merah itu.

" Minuman apa ini? " tanyaku sambil menciumnya.

" E-EH?! I-ini anggur, Xiao! Jangan diminum! Nanti kamu mabuk. " sahut kak Da panik.

" E-Eh?! Terus aku minum apa dong? "

" Eh um... Teh saja deh... "

" Saya mengerti. " ucap Xingling yang tiba-tiba datang.

" HWAAA! KAGET! "

Xingling hanya tertawa kecil dan membuat tehnya. " Silakan menikmati. " sahut Xingling sambil memberikan dua cangkir teh untuk kami berdua.

" Nah, kalau teh tidak apa-apa. Soalnya kamu masih dibawah umur. "

" Humph, kakak bilangaku masih anak kecil? "

" Err... Bukan itu maksud kakak... "

" Aku bukan anak kecil! " teriakku sambil menggoyangkan kedua tinjuku keatas kebawah.

Kak Da hanya tertawa. " Tidak kok, Xiao sudah dewasa. "

" Sungguh? "

" Ya... mungkin. "

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. " Kakak jahat... "

" Kakak bercanda kok. Nah, minum tehnya... "

* * *

**A/N : **Yak, OC baru. Hu Xuling, dia hanya seorang dayang dari Wu. Latar belakangnya tidak diketahui.

Dan ciri-cirinya :

Rambut berwarna hitam agak keunguan, panjang rambutnya hanya sampai sebahu dan rambutnya diikat pigtail tapi dikepang, agak mirip dengan hairstyle-nya Da Qiao di DW5.

Nah, review onegai dearimasu!


	5. Bad Intuition

**A/N : **Yoo, minna! Osokatta nee, gomen nasai nee. Indonesia bener-bener ingin membuatku kesal. FFN nggak ada salah apa-apa malah diblokir. Bodoh banget. Apalagi situs buat download anime juga gak bisa. Malahan situs buat ecchi nggak dia blokir. Bodoh sekali 'kan? Ukh, aku bener-bener keceplosan dah, tapi aku ini orangnya jujur.

Yare yare. Nah, mari balas review.

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Xiao Qiao : Tanda tanganku? Boleh saja! :3  
Da Qiao : Um, boleh tapi buat apa ya?  
Blossom : Yap, OC baru, tapi cuma Character Support saja kok. Oke, thanks for the review, Wa-chan!

**-KuroragiUum-**

Blossom : Ya ampun, Senpai...  
Scarlet : Ugh, pasti sakit...  
Blossom : Ya jelaslah. Kenanya aja di *beeep*  
Scarlet : Hebat, kau mensensornya. Kenanya di *beeep*  
Blossom : *beeep*-nya pasti sakit.  
Scarlet : *beeep* gitu lho.  
Blossom : Gaah! Menjijikkan! Udahan! *pukul kepala Scarlet pakai sandal* Okay, thanks Senpai dan semoga *beeep*-nya sembuh! XD

**Disclaimer **: Semua karakter milik KOEI, kecuali OC saya itu milik saya.

**Warning : **Bila yang baru baca The Blue Butterfly : Our Promise That You Can't Keep, akan lebih baik jika membaca The Blue Butterfly agar mudah mengerti dengan ceritanya.  
Maaf jika ada TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD, dan atau OOC ya~

* * *

**The Blue Butterfly : Our Promise That You Can't Keep**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter **

**Bad Intuition **

* * *

**Da Qiao POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua tahun kami tinggal di Jian Ye, dan juga sudah dua tahun lamanya aku dan Tuan Sun Ce menikah. Begitu juga dengan Xiao, dia menikah dengan Tuan Zhou Yu.

" Da... " sapa Tuan Sun Ce.

" Ya, Tuan? "

" Ugh, Da. Kamu tidak perlu panggil aku 'Tuan' dong. Aku ini suamimu, jadi jangan sungkan panggil aku 'Ce'. " sahutnya sambil melipat tangannya.

" Eh... ah. Maaf, Ce. Aku sering lupa... " sahutku sambil tertawa kecil.

Dia tersenyum dan menggosok bagian bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. " Heheh, terdengar lebih baik. "

" Ce, Ce, Ce, Ce, Sun Ce, Sun Ce... " ucapku menyebut namanya berulang kali supaya ingat.

" Kenapa kau mengulanginya? " tanya Ce sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Aku tertawa kecil lagi. " Kalau disebut terus jadi tedengar lucu... "

" Hei, kau mengejek namaku ya? "

Aku tertawa lagi. " Tidak, namanya cocok sekali untukmu, Ce. "

Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya dan matanya melebar. Lalu dia membuang mukanya dan menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. " Ahahah, terima kasih. "

" Ce, aku mau pergi menemui Xiao dulu. "

" Tentu. "

Aku mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Xiao Qiao dan Tuan Zhou Yu. Lalu aku tiba di depan ruangannya dan aku mengetuk pintunya.

" Permisi? Xiao Qiao? Kamu ada di dalam? "

" Kakak~ " sapa Xiao Qiao yang ternyata tidak berada di dalam ruangannya. Dia berlari dengan riangnya dan mendekatiku. Dia meloncat di depanku dan memegang sebelah bahuku.

" Oh, aku kira kamu berada di dalam. "

" Nggak kok. Aku mana betah di dalam kamar melulu 'kan? Aku tadi jalan-jalan dengan Xingling. " Lalu aku lihat dari jauh dibelakang Xiao, aku melihat Xingling membawa sekeranjang buah persik. Seperti biasa, dia selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah mengeluh setiap dia menerima perintah.

" Selamat siang, Nona Da Qiao. Nona terlihat sehat ya hari ini. "

" ...Tadi kita juga ketemu dan kamu mengatakan hal yang sama, Xingling. " ucapku.

" Ah, sungguh? Maafkan saya, sepertinya saya harus mengganti kata-katanya ya. " sahutnya.

" Ah, haha. Tidak apa kok. Lalu, buah persiknya banyak sekali. Kenapa kamu mengambilnya begitu banyak, Xiao? "

" Untuk Zhouie! "

" Zho—Apa? " tanyaku.

" Wah, nama panggilan yang bagus untuk Tuan Zhou Yu. " sahut Xingling yang masih saja tersenyum.

" E-eh? Kenapa kamu malah mendukungnya, Xingling? Malahan terdengar aneh bagiku nama panggilan Tuan Zhou Yu seperti itu... "

Xingling tertawa kecil. " Nona Xiao Qiao memang hebat memberi nama panggilan. Bahkan saya juga diberi nama panggilan, Xinglingie. "

" Uwah... lebih aneh. Kok malah senang... "

" Hum~ Buat nee-chan gak ada yang cocok deh. Apalagi buat Tuan Sun Ce. 'Daie' buat nama panggilan kakak...Pfft...! Tidak cocok. Kalau Tuan Sun Ce apa ya? Ceie? Hahaha! Makin parah! " kata Xiao sambil tertawa.

" Xiao! Tidak sopan! "

" Hahah, maaf kak. " sahutnya sambil berusaha berhenti tertawa.

" Ah, aku mau mengantarkan buah-buah ini ke Zhouie. Tunggu sebentar ya kak! " sahut Xiao sambil meloncat-loncat kecil menuju ruangan kerjanya Tuan Zhou Yu.

" Baiklah, kakak akan menunggumu di depan. "

* * *

Aku menunggu Xiao di depan gerbang istana. Aku ingin mengajaknya membeli peralatan jahit untuk menjahit baju Tuan Sun Ce yang robek, pakaiannya itu adalah pakaian perangnya dan pakaian itu robek. Makanya, aku ingin mengajak Xiao Qiao.

" Kakak! "

" Kamu lama amat... "

" Maaf, soalnya tadi aku bicara dengan Zhouie sebentar. " Kami pun berjalan menuju kota.

" Soal apa? " tanyaku.

" Beberapa hari ke depan kita akan menyerang Xu Chang, dimana Wei berada. "

" Langsung menyerang kesana?! Tapi bukannya pasukan Wei itu banyak? "

" Memang, tapi Zhou Yu bilang pasukan Wei itu akan pergi ke Guan Du untuk melawan pasukan Yuan Shao. Dan pada saat itu 'kan pasukannya tidak banyak, makanya pada kesempatan emas itu digunakan untuk mengambil markas paling utamanya Wei. "

" Oh, iya juga ya. Tapi nanti mereka kembali dari Guan Du dan mereka menang— " gumamku.

" Ah, tunggu dulu. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? " tanya Xiao tiba-tiba dan membuatku berhenti berpikir.

" Oh iya, kakak mau membeli peralatan jahit, soalnya pakaian perang Tuan Sun Ce udah ada yang robek. "

" Tempat peralatan jahit ya. Aku tau dimana! Ikuti aku! " sahut Xiao sambil berjalan dahulu.

" Xiao, tunggu dulu! "

" Oops, haha. Aku terburu-buru amat. "

Xiao sering pergi berjalan-jalan di kota dan bahkan dia bermain dengan anak penduduk desa disini. Makanya dia tau toko kecil di kota Jian Ye. Dan kadang-kadang Xiao membawa Xingling bersamanya untuk membawa belanjanya atau menanyakan tempat karena Xingling tau lebih banyak dengan kota.

Lalu, setelah kami pulang dan membeli peralatan jahit yang aku perlukan. Xiao juga membeli peralatan jahit dan dia ingin membuat hanfu untuk Tuan Zhou Yu.

**-xxx-**

Lalu malamnya, aku mulai menjahit pakaian Sun Ce. Aku duduk di dekat jendela sambil menatap pemandangan di luar. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan menjahit dan bahkan tidak memperhatikannya, jariku tidak akan tertusuk.

Aku mengarahkan mataku kembali ke pakaian yang sedang kujahit.

Sudah mau perang ya? Aku ingin tau apa ambisinya Sun Ce...

...

Dan, bagaimana dengan keadaan Xujie ya? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk? Apa dia masih bersama dengan pasukan Dong Zhuo? Kenapa dia ingin tetap tinggal disana ya? Padahal dia sangat benci berada disana.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Aku tidak tau, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang dan dimana dia. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja.

* * *

Besoknya. Pada pagi hari, semua jendral dan prajurit sudah bangun lebih awal mereka sangat sibuk untuk mengumpulkan pasukan. Seperti kata Xiao kemarin, Wu akan menyerang Xu Chang karena sebagian besar dari pasukan Wei pergi menuju Guan Du untuk melawan Yuan Shao.

Aku berdiri di samping kudaku sambil mengelus bulunya.

" Kakak, Tuan Zhou Yu sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. " kata Xiao sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

" Oh, yah... "

Lalu Xingling muncul berjalan menghampiri kami, dia memberi hormat dengan sopannya dan setelah itu dia berbicara. " Nona Da Qiao, Nona Xiao Qiao, saya harap Nona kembali dengan selamat. "

" Ya... aku harap begitu. "

" Kakak? Kenapa kakak lesu gitu? "

" ...Er, entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan perasaanku saat ini. "

" Um, saya jadi cemas. Bagaimana nona Da Qiao tidak jadi ikut perang...? " usul Xingling. Dia memasang wajah cemas, jarang sekali dia memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Padahal dia selalu tersenyum.

" Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap ikut perang. " sahutku sambil memeluk dual pugil sticks milikku. " Aku akan ikut perang dan melindungi Tuan Sun Ce sampai ambisinya tercapai. "

Xiao Qiao tersenyum lebar. " Begitu juga aku. Aku juga akan melindungi Tuan Zhou Yu dan aku akan membuatnya bangga padaku! "

Raut wajah Xingling yang tadinya cemas kini berubah, dia tersenyum lega. " Ya, saya akan mendoakan semuanya selamat. "

Aku tersenyum. " Terima kasih ya, Xingling. "

Xiao Qiao menoleh ke arah Xingling. " Ya, terima kasih ya, Xingling. Sudah merawat kami selama ini. "

" L-Lho? Kenapa nona berkata seperti itu? Saya jadi semakin cemas. "

Xiao Qiao tertawa kecil. " Yah, kalau misalnya aku tidak bisa pulang lagi. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Xingling lagi. Makanya, untuk jaga-jaga saja... Hahaha. " sahut Xiao sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Raut wajah Xingling kembali berubah seperti tadi. " Nona... " Lalu dia tersenyum sedih. " Nona tidak perlu berterima kasih, merawat nona berdua sudah menjadi tugas saya. Dan saya juga... bersyukur telah bertemu dengan nona berdua. Tapi, saya bukan mengatakan ini, bukan untuk perpisahan. Saya yakin, nona berdua akan pulang kembali dengan selamat! " sahut Xingling. Dan dia ... menangis.

" Xingling?! K-kamu jangan nangis dong... " sahut Xiao sambil memeluk Xingling.

" Maaf... saya tidak bisa menahannya. Ini pertama kalinya saya menangis seperti ini... " kata Xingling sambil terisak. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk mereka berdua. " Nona... saya mohon nona harus kembali... " lanjut Xingling.

" Iya, kami akan memastikannya. Kami juga tidak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu... " sahutku.

Lalu, Xingling melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya dengan jarinya. " Nah, nona harus siap-siap... " sahutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Iya. "

Aku melihat sekitar, para prajurit sudah berbaris. Aku dan Xiao bergegas menaiki kuda. Setelah menaiki kudanya, aku menggengam talinya lalu melihat sekitar lagi. Aku melihat Tuan Sun Ce beserta para jendral lainnya sudah menaiki kuda mereka dan menghadap ke gerbang.

" Baiklah. Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, kita akan menuju Xu Chang dan mengambil istana itu dari tangan Wei! Ayo! "

" WOOOO! " para prajurit berteriak sambil mengangkat senjata mereka masing-masing. Dengan demikian, gerbangnya terbuka lebar. Semua prajurit dan jendral yang ikut berperang langsung berlarian dan menendang kuda mereka. Xiao sudah mendahuluiku sedangkan aku masih belum menggerakkan kudaku.

" Nona Da Qiao? "

" Ah, aku jadi ketinggalan. " Aku menoleh kebelakang, menatap Xingling. " Sampai jumpa lagi, Xingling. "

" Ya, nona Da Qiao... "

Aku pun menyusul mereka, aku menggenggam pugil sticks-ku dengan erat. Aku harap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Aku akan melindungi Tuan Sun Ce!

* * *

**A/N : **Phew, sekali lagi saya minta maaf lama update-nya ya. Entah kenapa jadi kurang semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini... *sweatdrop*

Ah, yang penting mohon review-nya ya. Review reader-san sangat dibutuhkan karena bisa membuat saya semangat lagi. Jadi, sampai jumpa chapter depan! Adieu!


End file.
